Fique em Silêncio
by black-wings-of-darkness
Summary: Songfic DG beeeem romântica e bem docinha. Feita com a música Fique em Silêncio de Rebelde.Espero que gostem!


Disclaimer:

BWOD: Genti eu juro! Harry Potter ME pertence! Ele é meu todo meu e todos os outros personagens da história! (Autora gritando desvairada)

JK: Aham, sei... (JK olha com um olhar de pena e compreensão)

BWOD: Você sua mulher má! Vocâ me roubou o Harry! – Seguranças da JK se aproximam com receio – Não! Não, é tudo meu vc não vai ficar com eles nããããããããããããooooooooo...

Seguranças levam a autora para o Abrigo de Escritoras Carentes Com Distúrbio Traumático Com Propensão a Acharem Ser Donos dos Direitos Autorais de Harry Potter & CIA.

JK: ¬¬

Avisos: Não é bem aviso, é sugestão se quiserem ler escutando a música... é bem lindinha e a letra é extremamente flufy. É isso espero que gostem! Fique em Silêncio – RBD.

Fique em Silêncio

Weasley. Preciso conversar com você. – sempre aquela voz arrastada.

Eu não. – Não na hora do café. Seu coração acelerou no instante em que aquele perfume cítrico invadiu suas narinas. Sabia quem era, e não precisava disso logo de manhã.

Oh! Merlin! É sério – ele deu um olhar intenso como se querendo faze-la entender algo – eu – preciso – falar - é sério. – ele falou sublinhando cada palavra.O que fez Gina se levantar de seu lugar na mesa de café da manhã, foi apenas o tom ligeiramente desesperado e ansioso com que o sonserino falou. Quê diabos poderia querer afinal?

Eles se dirigiram a uma sala vazia, para onde Draco conduziu Gina. Ele abriu a porta e deu passagem a ela. Como todo cavalheiro. Parecia nervoso. Torcia as mãos sem parar e estava um pouco sem graça.

Te encontro sem graça 

A garota também estava nervosa agora nunca tinha ficado á sós com o garoto, e o fato de que gostava, gostava? Agora seria mais certo dizer amava do jeito que se sentia com aquelas borboletas inconvenientes no estômago, e só porque o outro a chamara pra conversar. Hécate!

Mais pra quebrar o silencio e disfarçar o próprio nervosismo disse:

Bom, já pode falar agora Malfoy. – Ela falou num tom frio, mas o tremor da voz foi indisfarçável.

Ora Gina, isso é difícil pra mim!

Gina? Desde quando ele a chamava assim?

Eu... – Draco estava confuso sobre se ela o aceitaria ou não, mas foi uma única certeza que tinha que o impeliu para conversar com ela então que fosse... – Eu... – lágrimas surpreendentes se formaram nos olhos grises do loiro – Me... me desculpe – não foi mãos que um sussurro.

Gina não estendeu nada. Desculpar?

Malfoy? - ela se aproximou e ele a abraçou tão de repente que ela nem teve tempo pra entender só queria confortar aquele que amava. Fazer aquele brilho triste sair daqueles olhos perfeitos. Isso ficava cada vez mais perigoso, sua família nunca aprovaria nada entre os dois, mesmo como se ela tivesse alguma chance..., ela não poderia permitir se apaixonar mais, como se fosse possível, ela já o amava mais que a própria vida.

Ele só soluçava.

-Me perdoa. – mais e mais lagrimas caiam – eu nunca quis fazer mal a ninguém.

Draco... sem perceber já o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

Shhh, - ele pos o dedo nos lábios dela – Eu preciso falar... eu tenho que explicar...

Explicar o que, Draco?

Tudo. Tudo que eu fiz esses anos absolutamente tudo era fingimento – seria possível? – Eu não odeio Potter, nem seu irmão, nem a Granger, eu só fazia mal a mando do meu pai. Mas agora eu não sigo mais ele, não vou deixar ele me manipular, me afastar de quem eu amo... – ele olhou para Gina, que agora ofegava, de tão rápida que estava sua respiração, seria possível?

Há alguns meses desde o início de seu sexto ano, sétimo do sonserino, ele nunca mais provocara Harry, Mione, ou seu irmão, e lhe dirigia olhares intensos, estranhos... seria amor? Não impossível, era um desejo seu que a fazia ver isso onde não existia, seu namoro com Harry terminou, por iniciativa dele, mas se não tivesse sido assim, ela mesma teria terminado, descobriu que era um certo loiro arrogante, e não o moreno gentil, que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. E agora poderia haver esperança?

_Dizendo o que sente_

Eu amo você. – Gina ofegou mais ainda, as pernas bambas, era verdade, ele também a amava? Os olhares, não eram fruto de sua imaginação?

Ela agora também chorava junto. De emoção, sem saber o que dizer...

_Com uma lágrima no olhar_

Ela sem saber o que dizer o abraçou novamente.

_Me abraça primeiro_

Eu também te amo. Muito, mais do que seria possível expressar.

Ele foi se aproximando devagar, abaixando o rosto em sua direção como um convite, as bocas cada vez mais próximas...

_Me pede um beijo_

Ambos agora com a respiração e coração acelerados, uma sincronia perfeita, no mesmo compasso.

_Eu não consigo nem respirar_

De repente sem conseguir ainda quebrar o momento Gina pensou em sua família, no mundo inteiro aliás, como eles, filhos de famílias inimigas poderiam ficar juntos? Um filho de Comensal da Morte, ela lutando com a AD junto a Ordem, inimigos praticamente declarados, o que antes era tão certo se nublava agora em dúvida, como poderia dar certo?

Espera... – eles estavam tão próximos que ele sentiu o sussurro dela em sua face.

_Só espere um momento_

O que?

Não daria certo, isso não é certo...

É a coisa mais certa que eu já fiz na vida.

_Não me diz que não é certo_

E se beijaram. Todo o amor reprimido expressado naquele beijo. Se separaram e ficaram se olhando.

Draco, eu...

Shhh, não diz nada, não precisamos estragar isso com palavras.

_Então fique em silêncio_

Eles passaram mais um tempo só se admirando, esquecidos do mundo lá fora.

_Cinco minutos_

Eles só precisavam ficar um tempo sozinhos absorvendo aquilo tudo. Eram amados de volta! Correspondidos! Precisavam entender o que isso implicaria também, como seria daqui pra frente...

_Eu preciso desse tempo_

Ficaram longos minutos abraçados.

_Vem junto a mim_

Saíram então cada um para suas respectivas aulas com sorrisos bobos estampados na cara. Felizes como nunca. E assim começaram a namorar. Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley.

Draco não conseguia acreditar. Sua própria mãe ficara contra ele. E agora estava encurralado. Seu pai ameaçou matar sua namorada, caso ele não se separasse dela.

Por que era tão difícil? Ele realmente não tinha o direito de ser feliz. Chegou a acreditar nisso por um tempo. Tudo estava perfeito até então. Até ficara amigo do trio dourado! Incrível! Só os três á exceção de Draco e Gina sabiam, e se mostravam felizes pelos dois. Tudo não poderia ficar melhor. Mas pior...

Teria que se separar de Gina, para o bem dela. Hoje iriam se encontrar.

Seria sua despedida.

_Te darei o último beijo_

Gina pressentiu algo ruim. Draco estava aéreo e quando a beijou foi como se disso dependesse sua vida.

_O mais profundo_

Era agora Draco tinha que faze-la acreditar que não a amava. Que fingiu o tempo todo.

_Guardarei meus sentimentos_

Morgana! Como seria difícil.

Mas ele fez. A expressão no rosto de sua amada o fez se sentir miserável. Teve ganas de implorar perdão por tudo de ruim que disse, mas não, era o certo a fazer o melhor pra ela, mas isso não amenizou a dor em seu peito quando ela saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás.

_E aí será o fim_

DM&GW DM&GW DM&GW DM&GW DM&GW DM&GW DM&GW

Porquê ele fez isso? – Os soluços sacudiam todo o corpo da garota ruiva, de olhos amendoados chocolates. Como ele pode mentir tão bem assim? Não é natural se mentir tão bem, de forma automática, como uma máscara de falsidade, que já se usou por um período longo demais para se desfazer facilmente. Tudo que eles viveram juntos, todas as lembranças do que eles viveram, um mundo de sorrisos, abraços, beijos doces, escapadas para Hogsmeade, escondidos, encontros na sala precisa, na calada da noite... quando Draco tomou ciência da sala, que Gina admitiu, que Harry "emprestou" já que a sala fora cedida por Dumbledore apenas para uso da AD, e mesmo sabendo quem era o namorado secreto de Gina, depois do namoro sem futuro deles só desejou que fizessem bom uso, então Draco apenas disse: - Quer dizer que o cicatriz serve pra alguma coisa? Ao que a garota respondeu com um leve tapa no braço do rapaz.

Parecia um passado tão distante... eles passaram pouco tempo juntos, pouco mais de um mês, mas certa vez Draco dissera – Quer saber de uma coisa - ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo brilhante dela, o sol estava muito claro nesse dia, não havia nuvens visíveis, os dois tinham se escondido atrás do lago, de um lado que os alunos não visitavam, foram passar um tempo olhando a lula gigante nadar no lago. – Todos esses dias que nós passamos juntos foram mais intensos que todos os anos da minha vida que eu passei longe de você. – Gina poderia dizer a mesma coisa.

E agora isso. A perspectiva de viver sem aquele sorriso cálido, aqueles olhos cinzas, o cabelo quase branco, era impossível. Ela tinha medo de não conseguir.

Tenho tanto medo 

Ela não entendia como foi que tudo mudou tão de repente.Era difícil entender.

_É que não entendo_

Onde ela tinha errado para que ele dissesse aquelas coisas que a magoaram tanto?

Que foi que eu fiz 

Teria ela o magoado de alguma forma?

Que te fez tão mal 

Aquilo doía tanto. Ela só queria ser abraçada, protegia por ele, como quando ele fazia, cada vez que vinham noticias ruim da guerra.

Me abraça primeiro 

Queria os beijos calmos e reconfortantes, sua fonte de calma e sanidade naquele caos todo...

Me pede um beijo 

Ela se sentia sufocada por medo, angústia e solidão, sem seu amor.

E eu não consigo nem respirar 

E ela não ficaria sem Draco. Tinha aprendido a confiar no seu amor, o que eles tinham não acabaria assim.

Só espere um momento 

Ele não poderia simplesmente resolver que não era mais certo.

_Não me diz não é certo_

Ela ia tirar isso a limpo. Escreveu uma carta para ele.

Draco,

eu só escrevi pra dizer que confiei no que nós tínhamos, e sei que você também. Não sei o que fez você mudar tão repentinamente, mas sei, que não pode ser mais forte que o nosso amor, e sei que você também sabe disso.

Volta Draco, eu não vou julgar você,

_Muda esses planos, e troca de lado_

sei que sei fez isso foi por algum motivo que achou justo então não posso, ficar magoada com você, só quero que você seja sincero, e assuma se me ama verdadeiramente ou não.

_Diz que me ama_

Se tem algo que afligiu você, deveria ter conversado comigo, teríamos resolvido juntos, mas eu sei que em momentos difíceis nem sempre fazemos as escolhas mais acertadas, não é sua culpa.

_Que não há culpado_

Queria que me encontrasse só mais uma vez, nem que seja pra confirmar o que disse aqui, e para nos vermos mais uma vez.

_Pelo menos um momento_

Se não for verdade, se eu estiver errada, quando vier me ver diga e nunca mais vou importunar você. Mesmo que vá realmente, ficar muito surpresa.

_Diz que isso não é certo_

Te espero na sala precisa.

Gina.

DM&GW DM&GW DM&GW DM&GW DM&GW DM&GW DM&GW

Lágrimas de alívio rolaram pela face de Draco. Realmente tinha complicado e confudido tudo. Tudo podia ser tão mais fácil...

E seria.

Ele ia fazer com que fosse.

E ia fazer isso agora.

The Fim.

**RBD - Fique em Silêncio**

Te encontro sem graça

Dizendo o que sente

Com uma lágrima no olhar

Me abraça, primeiro

Me pede um beijo

E eu não consigo nem respirar

Só espere um momento

Não me diz não é certo

Então fique em silencio

Cinco minutos

Eu preciso desse tempo

Vem junto a mim

Te darei o último beijo

O mais profundo

Guardarei meus sentimentos

E aí será o fim

Tenho tanto medo

É que não entendo

Que foi que eu fiz

Que te fez tão mal

Me abraça primeiro

Me pede um beijo

E eu não consigo nem respirar

Só espere um momento

Não me diz que não é certo

Então fique em silencio

Cinco minutos

Eu preciso desse tempo

Vem junto a mim

Te darei o último beijo

O mais profundo

Guardarei meus sentimentos

E aí será o fim

Muda esses planos

E troca de lado

Diz que me ama

Que não há culpado

Pelo menos um momento

Diz que isso não é certo

Então fique em silencio

Cinco minutos

Eu preciso desse tempo

Vem junto a mim

Te darei o último beijo

O mais profundo

Guardarei meus sentimentos

E aí será o fim.

N/A: E Então que me dizem? Ficou boa? Apresentando á vocês o magnífico: Botão Roxo! (Palmas entusiasmadas) Vai gente, mandem Reviews eu faço as fics com tanto carinho pra vcs lerem (módulo chantagem emocional ativado) não custa vai! Me digam nem que tenha ficado podre!

Bj pra vcs.


End file.
